


Date Night

by Kca1516



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Sexy Crying, Smut, Trans Kurapika, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: Leorio just wanted a nice night in with his boyfriend.Kurapika just wanted to be done with the current job he was working.Leorio takes the initiative and reminds Kurapika why it's important to take breaks.~~~~~~~~~~This was an excuse to write Leorio overstimulating Trans!Kurapika until he cried and it's also a belayed Christmas present :)
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attenuata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attenuata/gifts).



> This was edited quickly so it's not as crisp as I'd like it to be, but it is here and it is queer

“Kurapika, would you come to bed already,” Leorio said, frustration lingering in each word. 

It was midnight. 

Leorio glanced over at the clock and grit his teeth, it was  _ past  _ midnight, and his boyfriend had yet to give into his pleas. In fact, Kurapika had yet to acknowledge his presence at all. 

This evening was supposed to be their bi-weekly date night, which was rare enough as it was, and it had been Leorio’s night to spoil his lover rotten. 

Kurapika had entered their apartment to find Leorio cooking in the kitchen as Italian music swung in the background to match his boyfriend's hips. It had been a hard month for the both of them, and Leorio had been relieved to find that their ridiculous schedules finally matched up.

Leorio had it all planned. 

When Kurapika stepped through the door he would already have his favorite wine set out as the last preparations for their meal simmered in the oven. Kurapika would brew over his drink while Leorio called out from the kitchen, inquiring about his day. They would laugh and talk over dinner, as they always did, before migrating to the couch where they would put on a stupid movie that would easily turn to backround noise as they lost themselves in eachother. 

Leorio wanted this night like an ache behind his ribcage. He missed the feel of his boyfriend soft, and safe in his arms, the explosive kisses they shared like breathing, the familiarity that came with knowing a person so thoroughly inside and out. 

Leorio’s previous week had been swamped with appointments and meetings where nothing really got done. Meanwhile, the little he had heard from Kurapika involved questionable jobs from questionable employers. 

One man in particular had really given Kurapika a hard time about finding a valuable gem for his daughter’s birthday. It wasn’t the usual job Kurapika took, which was why Leorio knew about it, but the request came from a potential business partner that couldn’t be ignored.

The one night Kurapika made it home, he had collapsed from exhaustion in their doorway. 

It had killed the doctor to see him like that.

Leorio understood the circumstances. 

Really, he did.

He also knew that his true anger was with Kurapika’s boss for taking advantage of him, but the only person to take the brunt of his frustrations was the man in front of him. 

Kurapika had come home disheveled, just as he had earlier in the week. His normal cool and collected demeanor was wrinkled and shaky. He had barely acknowledged Leorio as his drooping eyes took in the set up table, and the music, and the food, and the wine, and the movie already set up on the T.V, and he winced. 

Leorio’s excitement went out like the dying embers of a once roaring bonfire. 

“I’m sorry. I completely forgot tonight was date night, didn’t I,” Kurapika said. 

His shaking hands caused the worn and used briefcase he was holding to tremble with the urge to unravel and collapse as its owner did. 

The night had been over before it began. 

“I’m sorry, Leorio, and I’ll make it up to you I promise, but I can’t do this tonight. Tomorrow is the official sale, and the buyer is still making crazy demands that my boss expects me to handle.”

Leorio had yet to say anything, as he leaned against the counter with his arms folded over his chest and a pinched look to his face. The vegetables started to burn in the hissing pan behind him, though he didn’t move to lower the flame on the stove.

Kurapika, seeing that he was going to have to do better than apologize, finally set down that damn briefcase that Leorio was starting to resent, and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist.

“Don’t look at me like that, gorgeous,” Kurapika pleaded, earnest as ever as his wide eyes flashed a light pink.

They did every time he took in Leorio after a long week away from him. 

“You know I would rather be with you, but I can’t right now. If this doesn’t get done correctly then you know it’s just going to cause more problems, and then we’d really have to postpone tonight.”

Leorio grumbled out exactly what he thought about that, but his hands finally came to rest on the shorter man’s hips, kneading the flesh that rounded into his hands so beautifully.

Kurapika was already pushing himself onto his tiptoes to brush noses with his lover, letting his lips barely brush the groomed stubble along the other’s chin before pulling away in a tease. 

Really, as soon as Kuarpika had adopted the guilty look his face wore now, Leorio knew he would never have been able to hold out against him. Where once he might have started a fight, he didn’t want that right now. He just wanted Kurapika to stop looking like  _ that. _

As if he could tell that the usual boisterous man had given in, Kurapika smiled gently as he finally captured Leorio’s lips in a deep kiss. Leorio inhaled sharply as electric sparks lit up their bodies in every place they connected. 

Leorio nipped at Kurapika’s bottom lip sharply, a reminder that he would have a lot to make up for in the future. The shorter man whined instead, the damned masochist. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t have time to play.

“You owe me,” Leorio said grumpily, “you’re planning, and attending, date night for the next two weeks…”

“Okay,” Kuarpika agreed easily, letting his lips migrate to Leorio’s neck. 

“And you have to find a time to meet with me, Gon, and Killua in the near future because they miss seeing you almost as much as I do…”

“Okay,” Kurapika agreed, again easily, sealing the promise with a hard suck to Leorio’s jugular.

“And...” Leorio said, swallowing the moan that threatened to break free.

Just because Kurapika knew all of his weak spots didn’t mean he was going to let him abuse them.

“You owe me a full day together, outside of date night where you are home for an entire twenty-four hours where we lay around, and eat crappy food, and watch shit TV, and fuck eachother silly.”

Kurapika smiled giddly as he pulled back to reveal the red plume he had left along Leorio’s collarbone. 

“Okay, gorgeous. I can do that. Besides, this probably won’t take too long. Maybe we can have a late dinner and still cuddle on the couch-”

Fuck on the couch was more accurate, but Leorio wasn’t going to be the one to say it.

“-and have a late night together. Despite what it may seem, I’ve missed you so much.”

Coming from Kurapika that was basically a love confession. Leorio pulled him in for a proper kiss as his heart flipped in his chest.

His hands found their way to his boyfriend’s ass. He squeezed once, but pulled back without further protest. 

Kurapika was left flustered and aroused, but he knew he deserved the disappointment so he kept his protests to himself. 

With a final kiss to Leorio’s cheek, Kurapika pulled away and took his work to their room. Leorio watched him go, finally losing sight of the tail of his suit jacket as the door closed. 

He couldn’t deny his upset at the turn of events, but he was confident that Kurapika would be joining him in an hour or two and was content to return to screaming at his now burnt green beans. 

Everything would turn out fine.

Needless to say he had been very wrong. 

Leorio had waited hours for Kurapika to join him, even if it was only for five minutes of force feeding the Kurta some proper fucking food. 

Luck, however, was not in his favor. 

The food and wine sat untouched in the kitchen while Leorio sulked on the couch. His thumb had gone red from flipping through shitty channels. His endeavour was pointless, however, as he wasn’t going to be able to pay attention to anything when he knew his beautiful, wonderful, amazing boyfriend was in the other room and not next to him.

Each minute that passed by, where Leorio knew Kurapika was overworking himself, pushed him closer and closer to the edge. 

He had been foolish enough to think that once the evening had turned into late night, Kurapika would finally abandon his papers to curl up with him in bed. They would fall asleep wrapped up in eachother, and despite the failed date, that would make it all worth it.

Once again, he found himself in the wrong. 

Leorio’s skin itched with the need for touch, for comfort from the man his heart yearned for every minute of every day. 

He was sick of falling asleep cold and alone, he was sick of waking up and not seeing the golden head of hair peeking out from under the bedsheets. It hurt to see Kurapika come home thin and sickly, and know that he had a limited amount of time to make it better. Their time was always limited, and Leorio wasn’t going to let another second go to waste.

“Kurapika, come to bed  _ now _ ,” he ordered, no room for question.

Leorio was going to break the other man down, it’s what Kurapika deserved. 

Kurapika went stiff where he sat hunched over the desk in their room, and Leorio could practically see the gears turning in his head as he fought with himself. He wanted to give in, Kurapika always wanted to give into Leorio, but too often the man’s impeccable self control got in the way.

“In just a minute,” Kurapika finally settled on, trying to compromise with his partner in a way that fooled neither of them, “I’ll come to bed in a minute, I promise, just let me look over everything one last time.”

Leorio had had just about enough of Kurapika’s promises.

He knew what he had to do. 

Leorio shucked the blankets off his legs, revealing only the boxers he wore to bed, and stalked to his unawares boyfriend. 

That was how Leorio really knew it was bad, Kurapika was always so vibrantly _ aware _ . 

Leorio’s pent up frustration melted to reveal the truth that lay beneath; he was worried, and this time his protests wouldn’t be placated.

Leorio wrapped a hand around Kurapika’s neck from behind, letting his fingers curl and press into the sides of the pale neck so sucking in a breath became a conscious task. The pen in Kurapika’s hold quavered before clattering to the desk, and rolled away to find a new home on the floor. 

Leorio used his grip on the other’s neck to tip his head back. Kurapika had nowhere to look but at Leorio.

If Leorio had an ounce less of self control he would have snapped like a twig underfoot. 

Time and time again he always found himself caught off guard by Kurapika’s beauty. 

Soft, Kurapika was always so soft like this. His cherry pink lips would part in an _ oh _ , big tinted eyes would glaze over as he knowingly gave the control to Leorio, his golden strands of hair would hang down the back of the chair, and they all accompanied the flush that rose to the apples of his cheeks. A welcome reminder that blood still pumped through his veins. It was a painting Leorio was so familiar with, yet was enchanted by nonetheless.

“Please,” Kurapika breathed out, a silent plea that even he didn’t know the meaning of. 

Did he want Leorio to stop and let him be, or for his lover to lay blemishes on his very soul and drown out the racing thoughts that troubled his mind.

Leorio decided for him.

The taller man bent down so he rasped, warm and direct, into the shell of Kurapika’s flushed ear.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, sunshine,” Leorio purred, “I told you to come to bed, and if you can’t, I’ll force you to anyway.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Kurapika repeated once again, sinking into the pressure of Leorio’s fingers skimming his scalp.

It was all the confirmation Leorio needed.

It would forever fascinate Leorio just how touch starved Kurapika became when he returned home after a long week. 

Kurapika had once explained to him that his clan’s people had been very tactile, even with acquaintances. There was a proper way to interact and touch with a friend, elder, or lover. 

Touch was a natural part of how the Kurta Clan had communicated. For Kurapika to be stripped of that so thoroughly and suddenly had left a lasting impression.

Now, Leorio did his best to smother Kurapika with both small and large affections in order to fill a howling cavern. 

Leorio bent down, letting his arms surround Kurapika as he picked him up off the chair. Kurapika’s arms came to wrap around his shoulders, and his soft, supple mouth immediately latched onto Leorio’s neck as it had earlier in the kitchen. This time, Leorio couldn’t hold back a hiss as he dropped Kurapika on the bed, the wet suction detaching with a pop.

“Possessive bastard,” Leorio grumbled, “hasn’t paid me any mind all night but wants to mark his territory.”

Kurapika picked himself up on his forearms to look at his partner.

“Does that mean you’re not mine to mark?”

Leorio stopped in the middle of ridding Kurapika of his damned suit only to find the Kurta’s glassy eyed stare boring into him. 

Leorio grit his teeth at the tugging in his gut, the only thing that overpowered his need to leave Kurapika a broken, sloppy, mess underneath him. 

Leorio pushed himself forward, grabbing the back of Kurapika’s head to bring him in for a stinging kiss. He nipped and sucked at Kurapika’s curious tongue before pistoning his own into the wet, warm cavern, leaving his stain on the bleeding insides of Kurapika’s mouth. 

Leorio pulled away slowly. 

“Does that answer your question, sunshine?” he growled, his voice growing deeper naturally. 

A weak smirk pulled at Kurapika’s lips, making Leorio’s blood roar.

“Just double checking,” Kurapika said with a whimsical laugh that was enough to inform the brunette that he had been played. 

Any other night Leorio would have let it go, or even leaned into the teasing, but now it only sparked his anger. Leorio took the waist of Kurapika’s dress pants and pulled so the button popped off and the zipper screamed as it ripped. 

“ _ Leorio _ ,” Kurapika hissed, whether from arousal or indignation Leorio didn’t know.

He didn’t really care, either.

“Those were my good pants,” Kurapika continued to press, despite the way his fingers had curled into the sheets below him.

Leorio rolled his eyes.

“You have three more of the exact same pair in the closet. I know you do. I folded and put them away yesterday.”

Kurapika huffed.

“Yeah, and I had five a few months ago. This is the second pair you ripped.”

“Fine, I’ll buy you two more pairs, no, ten more pairs if that’s really all you can think about right now,” Leorio said, harsher then he usually was.

It was enough to cut Kurapika off with an audible click as the blonde man withered his boyfriend with a scathing look.

Leorio ignored it, knowing he had proved his point, and gladly returned to the objection at hand.

He wasn’t going to let another moment go to waste.

“I’m going to ruin you,” the man said, placing open mouthed kisses down the plane of Kurapika’s abdomen, “you need it.”

His hands pulled down his boyfriends underwear to reveal the curly patch of hair that led to the center of the man. Leorio’s mouth watered as he gripped Kurapika’s thighs and pulled them apart. 

“L-Leorio,” Kurapika said, a blush on his cheeks.

He hadn’t expected to be exposed so quickly. 

“Oh, sunshine,” Leorio said, as he let his gaze take in the sight before him greedily. 

Kurapika was positively dripping, cunt red and swollen and leaking. Leorio was going to bury his face there and never leave. 

“You didn’t get to touch yourself at all while you were gone, did you,” Leorio said, knowing Kurapika only got this aroused, this quickly, when he hadn’t been able to get off in a week or more. 

Leorio got comfortable, sinking down so he was eye level with Kurapika’s pussy. Leorio ran the tip of his nose across the man’s clit and blew a cool stream of air on the overheated flesh. 

“Answer me, Pika,” he said, looking up between the slopes of the man’s heaving chest to see Kurapika was biting down on his wrist to keep from losing himself so quickly. 

This was always the hurdle Leorio had to help Kurapika overcome on nights like these; the man’s damned pride. 

Leorio’s fingers dug slits into the man’s thighs before biting down to leave a mark. Kurapika jerked against the hold, unable to quiet the moan that escaped through the barrier of his wrist.

“I tried,” Kurapika admitted, unable to keep the words from tumbling out, “I tried but I couldn’t cum. I just worked myself up over and over again.”

Leorio winced. 

No wonder Kurapika was so eager tonight. It was a miracle he hadn't jumped Leorio when he had entered the house. But that was exactly what Leorio was trying to instill in him, that he could and should jump Leorio’s bone when he needed to without inhibition.

“Good boy,” Leorio said, watching as Kurapika melted at the praise.

“Don’t worry about it, sunshine. We’re going to fix that right now.” 

Leorio wasn’t cruel, he dragged his tongue, broad and heavy, over Kurapika’s pulsing hole.

A silent scream was punched from Kurapika’s lungs as Leorio eagerly started devouring his partner’s needy cunt. He thrust his tongue in and out of the blonde, knowing he could make the other cum just from the penetration alone.

“Leorio, baby, please don’t tease,” Kurapika moaned, loud and wanton as his hands found their way to his own hard and sore nipples that had been ignored for too long.

Kurapika plucked and pinched the nubs as Leorio buried himself between his thighs. It didn’t take Kurapika long to reach his first release of the night as he had been on edge for days now. Just as Kurapika was about to come on Leorio’s tongue, the man pulled back only to suck hard at Kurapika’s swollen clit, tipping the man over the edge without any true satisfaction. 

Kurapika pulsed around nothing. 

“ _ No _ ,” he whined at the ruined orgasm. 

Leorio was smug as hell while Kurapika’s juices dripped down his face and smothered his chin.

“Don’t act like that. I’m nowhere near done with you, not after all the shit you pulled today.”

Kurapika barely processed the arm that slid under his hips and flipped him over so his ass was in the air.

Leorio squeezed his cheeks once as a form of warning before stuffing Kurapika with three fingers. 

Leorio began to piston his hand in and out, curling his fingers to tease the upper part of the cavern where Leorio knew to be sensitive.

Kurapika screamed.

Kurapika was a liar. 

He liked to pretend to be stoic and quiet in bed, and when he was going solo he probably was, but the truth of it was that Kurapika was loud. 

His body was so sensitive, and it had taken Leorio all of five minutes the first time they had sex to figure it out. 

Leorio remembered how Kurapika had been biting at his wrist that time too, his favorite way to keep his moans to himself. All things considered, Leorio hadn’t thought much of it in the moment. Their first time together had been tender and sweet as they took the chance to really learn each other, but Leorio had always been one to give into his curiosity.

He had always wondered about the faint, but bruising, indent of teeth on Kurapika’s wrist the rare times his robe sleeves had ridden up his arms. Seeing the man writhing below him with his hand in his mouth had put the pieces together for him. 

Leorio had intertwined their fingers then, and pinned Kurapika’s wrist to the bed above him as he whispered in his ear.   
  


_ “Don’t you dare go quiet on me, sunshine. You always have some smart comment to make, why are you shutting up now?” _

The air had filled with music. 

As time had gone by, Leorio still found Kurapika was stingy about making noise. The Kurta had grown too used to hiding his sounds. Leorio didn’t mind too much, he saw it as a challenge, and worked hard for his reward, but never had Kurapika started screaming for him so early and with such abandon.

Leorio’s wrist twinged with each sharp thrust into Kurapika’s squelching hole. He had bent down to lap at Kurapika’s clit again, pushing the man that much further into bliss. 

The blonde was trembling as he ground his pussy back into the pleasure, chasing the true release Leorio had taken from him. 

His hands were clutching at a pillow to anchor himself as he lost his mind beneath his lover’s touch.

“I need you, Leorio. You're gorgeous, you're so good, please,  _ please _ ,” he babbled incoherently. 

It was an even rarer day Leorio got his babble instead of just wanton moaning. 

“Haven’t been this full in so long. I would walk around aching all  _ fucking  _ day. I was afraid I would slick through my pants, and they would all know that all I could think of was your mouth and your fingers and your- _ Leorio _ ,” Kurapika shrieked, a strangled desperate cry as he fell over the edge for a second time only to have Leorio viciously remove his fingers so he clamped down around nothing once again.

Leorio knew he was being mean as he watched Kurapika’s pussy protest. The weeping hole only grew wetter and angrier as it was now deprived of a satisfying finish twice. The resemblance to the trembling man it belonged to was uncanny. 

“No, no, no, no,” Kurapike repeated the word like it was the only one he knew, “not again, please, Leorio.”

He was crying. 

Kurapika was a sobbing mess wailing into the pillow as he pushed back against nothing, searching for something to impale himself on. He was completely unaware of himself, no longer bothered by pride or embarrassment. He was only seeking out the pleasure he needed as tears leaked messily down his face.

“It’s okay, sunshine,” Leorio murmured as he pet Kurapika’s back, “you’ve done so well for me, baby, you sweet thing. I’ll give you what you want now, I promise.”

“Please,” Kurapika cried, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, just don’t leave me like this.”

Leorio pressed forward, turning Kurapika’s face to catch him in a kiss. Salt from his tears slipped between their lips; Leorio slipped his cock between Kurapika’s folds in turn.

“Feel that, baby,” Leorio murmured against the overstimulated man’s cheek, “it’s all for you.”

Kurapika wailed.

Leorio cut the sound off as he thrust in hard.

His own moan released loud and unabashed. 

Kurapika relaxed with a full body shudder as he was finally filled with what he had craved, and had been unable to give himself, for weeks now. 

“Yes,” he whimpered.

Kurapika pushed back in an unsteady rhythm, trying to do whatever he could to get Leorio as deep inside of him as possible. 

This was where they belonged, inside of each other, all around each other. Leorio’s grip steady on Kurapika’s hips, leaving his brand on the rounded flesh in order to halt Kurapika’s uncoordinated movements. 

A keening whine left his mouth as Leorio stopped him from thrusting. 

“You said,” Kurapika said shakily, “you said you would give me what I wanted. This is what I want,  _ this _ .”

Kurapika squeezed around Leorio’s cock, and Leorio swore his vision went black for a second. 

He had only forced Kurapika to stop his movements because they were too frantic to fulfill the man in the way he truly desired. Leorio had been prepared to tell him that, but the words had died on his lips instead. 

“ _ Okay _ ,” Leorio blurted out, as if his tongue had a mind of his own.

Leorio shook his head at his boyfriend. When his mind cleared from the spike of pleasure, it was easy to view the situation for what it really was. As much as Leorio liked to take charge, and force Kurapika to take care of himself and his needs, it was always the Kurta that was in charge.

Leorio almost dreaded the day Kurapika realized it.

Almost.

“Okay,” Leorio said again, softly, so that even if Kurapika wasn’t strung out and frantic he would have a hard time discerning the true meaning.

If Leorio had the luxury of time he would go slow, and watch Kurapika rip apart like stitches unthreading, but they both knew tonight wasn’t the night for such luxuries. 

Leorio slammed back into Kurapika with a hard slap, picking up a brutal pace that left them both breathless as they chased their own pleasures. 

Leorio’s own moans and grunts began to pick up as the hot sleeve of Kurapika’s pussy drew him in time and time again, his ball sack slapping hard against the blonde’s ass. 

He set his hand on the pale slope of Kurapika’s arched back, and pushed him down so his dick hit that much deeper. 

Kurapika thrashed against his pillow, begging Leorio to go harder.

Tears had resumed their trek down Kurapika’s face as he gave into the pleasure thrumming like a wild storm inside of him. His mind had been reduced to mush as he gave into the security of Leorio’s care. 

Even with how worked up he had known himself to be, it hadn’t been until Leorio’s hand had covered his neck, a reminder that he was safe and allowed to relax, that Kurapika had found himself melting. 

When Leorio had first begun touching him, the fire that had never fully stopped simmering in his gut had burned into a raging fire. Kurapika really  _ had _ needed to be torn apart and rebuilt by the loving touches of his Leorio.

Kurapika’s eyes were screwed shut as he let the sensations encase him. 

He drew his teary eyed gaze upwards, and was able to glance at the way his body shook with each slap of Leorio's pelvis.

Leorio’s chest heaved with each thrust, sweat beaded on his forehead and dripped down to the top of his jaw. 

He was beautiful as he gripped onto Kurapika’s hips like he was the only thing keeping his soul grounded in his body. His pupils were blown wide, encasing the warm, comforting brown in inky darkness. It was so different from Kurapika’s red, yet it had become his home.

Kurapika knew how much Leorio wanted to take care of him, and loved to take care of him. He knew he hurt Leorio when he couldn’t help but pull away from him, even if what he really wanted was to press closer.

Another hiccuping sob escaped Kurapika as the head of Leorio’s cock pounded on his sweet spot. 

Kurapika was afraid he would push Leorio away for good one day. It was one of his most prominent nightmares, coming back to an empty apartment and a note that told him Leorio was gone for good and not to look for him. Kurapika woke from those dreams in a panic. 

He knew there wasn’t a life for him after the day that happened.

It was why he had to do better, and remind Leorio exactly how much he loved him. 

Kurapika’s eyes sparked with the heat of lust, exhaustion, and love all melded together.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, finally catching Leorio’s attention. 

They never broke eye contact as they toppled over the edge together. 

“ _ Leorio _ ,” Kurapika screamed.

His walls finally twitched and pulsed around the cock inside of him. 

“ _ Kurapika _ ,” Leorio groaned as he felt himself release inside of his boyfriend.

They both lost themselves to the liberation they had been barred from for too long. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Their bodies were shaking husks flooded with euphoria.

Leorio was bent over Kurapika, entangling their hands as he whispered his lover's name over and over.

Kurapika was no better as he lay, unmoving, a mantra of love spilling off his tongue without conscious permission.

It was pointless to hide it. They both knew they were lovesick fools for each other whether pleasure hazed their minds or not. 

It was as the final convulsions died down that Leorio took initiative. He wrapped an arm around Kurapika’s torso, and tugged them until they were spooning. Only then did Leorio slip out of Kurapika’s abused sex, noting how Kurapika shivered at the sudden feeling of emptiness. 

Leorio drew him closer. Where normally he would try to get up and clean them off, exhaustion pulled him down.

Leorio let his shaking hand wrap gently around Kurapika’s neck, the way this had all started. He pulled the blonde’s head back ever so slightly so he could press a kiss to his sweaty forehead. 

Kurapika eased into the touch.

“You’re too good for me,” the Kurta said, eyes fluttering closed as he gave into the gentle caresses of his partner.

“Bullshit,” Leorio said, as he thumbed at the drying tears on his lover's face.

“Just promise me that you’ll let me take care of you when you need me to, don’t push it off like this anymore,” Leorio urged.

When Leorio needed help, any kind of help, Kurapika was always there to take care of him. 

It was only fair that Leorio got to return the favor. He had lost people, too. 

Kurapika wasn’t going to be one of them.

“Okay,” Kurapika said, another promise broken before it had ever been sealed. 

But empty promises were better than nothing, and at the end of the day Kurapika always came back to Leorio.

That was enough, it was always enough.

“I love you, Leorio,” Kurapika said into the silence of the night, “I don’t always say it enough, but I love you so much.”

Leorio let his own head fall to the pillow, knowing he would be up for the next hour even though he was pretty sure Kurapika was already half asleep.

“Don’t you get it by now,” Leorio said, “I know, sunshine, I already know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Merry Christmas, Ellie <3


End file.
